HINATA and Seven Scroll
by Ocan D Law
Summary: Hinata tidak sengaja mengaktifkan scroll yang terletak di ruang keluarga karena ulah Boruto dan terlempar kemasa lalu pada saat dimasa hokage ketiga. dimana pada saat itu naruto baru berumur tujuh tahun. Apakah hinata bisa kembali atau tidak , apa saja misteri tujuh scroll tersebut bisakah Hinata memecahkan misteri tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

HINATA and Seven Scroll

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

tokoh utama bukan Naruto tapi Hinata

Summary : Hinata tidak sengaja mengaktifkan scroll yang terletak di ruang keluarga karena ulah Boruto dan terlempar kemasa lalu dimasa hokage ketiga. dimana pada saat itu naruto baru berumur tujuh tahun. Apakah hinata bisa kembali atau tidak , apa saja misteri tujuh scroll tersebut bisakah Hinata memecahkan misteri tersebut?

Genre: Sci-fi, Misteri, Adventure, and fantasy

Rabu, 6 Desember 2017

Naruto bukan kepunyaan ane. Ane Cuma mau minjam tokoh doang untuk fanfic ane hahahahaha

TOKO BUKU KONOHA

"Jadi mana yang kamu pilih bukunya sayang" Hinata pun melirik pada anak perempuan yaitu Uzumaki Himawari anak bungsu dari pasangan legenda Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata Setelah menikah Hinatapun bertukar marga menjadi Uzumaki dan anak pertama mereka berdua bernama Boruto Uzumaki.

Himawaripun melirik ibunya " aku ragu kaa chan semua novel disini menarik semua" kata Himawari. "pilih saja salah satunya, kita bisa kembali lagi soalnya besok ibu ada pertemuan penting antar clan" hinatapun mengusap rambut ahoge anaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah kaa chan Hima pilih ini aja"sambil menyerahkan novel itu ke Hinata, Hinatapun tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut dan langsung menyerahkan novel tersebut ke penjaga kasir.

"Wah Hinata sama tumben datang kemari dengan himawari sama " penjaga kasir yang bernama Katagiri Hirata menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Himawari sambil tersenyum. " Himawari ingin sekali kesini Katagiri , ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu baca itu?" Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat Katagiri.

"oo ini novel Karya tousanku Hinata sama yang berjudul Langit Lavender katanya ini pengalaman cintanya sebelum perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Hinata sama biarpun tidak laris hahahahah dan juga tousanku dulunya shinobi tapi pensiun "jawab Katagiri sambil tertawa. "kapan-kapan bolehku pinjam Katagiri?" tanya Hinata, "ooo Boleh saja Hinata sama kalau boleh ini novel untukmu tidak usah bayar soalnya saya punya banyak dirumah dan sambil promosi juga, buku tousan bisa anda rekomendasikan keteman-teman anda yah biarpun gak seterkenal buku jiraiya dono"Katagiripun menyerahkan novel tersebut dengan antusias.

"benarkah Katagiri terimakasih kapan-kapan saya dan Himawari datang kembali dan saya juga akan rekomendasikan buku tousan mu ini Katagiri " Hinatapun terlihat senang karena dapat buku gratis. Katagiri tertawa dengan bahagia"justru saya terimakasih pada anda Hinata sama oo ya saya lupa tiga hari lagi pada hari minggu ada bazar buku datang ya Hinata sama" katagiri sambil berteriak.

Hinatapun mengganguk tanda setuju setelah itu Hinata dan Himawari pulang dengan bahagia karena dapat buku yang mereka ingin dan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk siap-siap menyiapkan makan malam.

ESOKNYA

"Hima chan ,Boruto kun kaa chan dan tou chan akan ada pertemuan antar clan jadi jangan nakal ya" sambil mengelus kedua anaknya. "dan juga jangan coba buat macam macam boruto apalagi jangan kamu bermain di ruangan kantor touchan banyak sekali gulungan yang touchan periksa disana terutama kau Boruto" Naruto melirik ke anak laki-laki tersebut dengan nada mengancam. Sambil menatap sinis ke Naruto

"iya tahu kok dasar Hokage cerewet". Sambil mendesah pelan Naruto melihat kedua anaknya tersebut dan memunggungi mereka

" touchan mungkin besok pulang tapi jangan khawatir kaa chan kalian nanti akan kembali malam tolong jangan buat keonaran Boruto" sambil berjalan menjauhi rumah mereka. "dasar baka oyaji" sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Boruto nichan kita bermain yuk" ajak Himawari.

"Main saja sendiri nichan mau keruangan touchan memeriksa gulungan tersebut mungkin ada jurus hebat disana", "tapi kita dilarang kesana nichan","peraturan itu untuk dilanggar hima chaan"jawab Boruto sambil nyengir.

MANSION HYUGA

"Jadi kenapa kita disini dikumpulkan Hokage sama, semua ketua clan hampir semua datang jadi tunggu apalagi"tanya Shikamaru. Narutopun melihat semua ketua clan satu persatu dan hampir semua clan datang, ada Shikamaru dari clan Nara, Chouji dari clan Akimichi, Kiba dari Inuzuka, Konohamaru dari clan Sarutobi, Shino dari clan Aburame, Ino dari clan Yamanaka, sasuke dari clan Uchiha,Naruto dari clan Uzumaki dan terakhir Hinata sebagai Pengganti Hanabi Mewakili Hyuga dan ada juga shinobi non clan seperti Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai dan Sakura mereka hanya di undang sebagai saksi.

"jadi kenapa kita dipanggil kesini Naruto"tanya sasuke dan hampir semua orang disana mengangguk melihat sasuke bertanya." Karena sebentar lagi orang yang kita temui benar benar penting semuanya, kenapa kalian ketua clan saja di panggil tanpa tetua clan karena lebih mudah negoisasi dengan dia tanpa campur tangan tetua dan juga hanya clan pendiri konoha saja yang di undang". Hampir semua orang disana sangat penasaran kenapa mereka disana"

Tok tok, "akhirnya dia datang ini clan terakhir dan juga dia yang mengajukan rapat ini" semua orang disana semakin penasaran dan juga mereka semua terkejut karena yang datang adalah seseorang yang mereka benci dulunya dan juga clan pendiri shinobi yaitu Otsutsuki lebih tepatnya Tonori Otsutsuki keturunan Otsutsuki Hamura.

"jadi kita mulai rapatnya semua dan kita akan membahas tentang langsung saja Toneri tunjukan apa yang kamu mau perlihatkan ke kami" Narutopun mempersilahkan Toneri untuk Berbicara" baiklah Naruto jadi yang aku tunjukan yaitu ini"

Toneri pun tersenyum sambil membuka gulungan dan melakukan handseal yang dia bawa dan membuka sambil memperlihatkan barang yang dibawa tersebut.

Semua orang waspada kalau-kalau Toneri membawa Peledak. Setelah asap menghilang semua orang terkejut apa yang dibawa Toneri ,terlebih Hinata sambil bergumam "INI KAAAAN?".

DIRUMAH HOKAGE

"Banyak juga gulungan touchan " sambil melihat lihat Borutopun melirik sebuah peti dan memeriksa peti itu secara seksama "mungkin disini ada jurus super hebat"

sambil membawa peti Borutopun Mengambil Peti tersebut dan membawa keruang tamu. "apa itu Boruto nichan?" Himawari melihat peti tersebut dengan mata berbinar,"hm hm mungkin disini ada jurus super yang belum pernah ada hima chan" sambil membuka peti tersebut dengan kasar dan peti itu pun terbuka.

Ada tujuh gulungan yang telah usang dan hampir hancur termakan usia berbeda warna, enam gulungan berukuran saku jaket jounin , dengan warna merah, biru, kuning, hijau, ungu dan orange. Masing-masing tertulis kanji tahun, bulan, hari, jam, menit, detik. satu lagi berwarna hitam besar hampir sama ukuran dengan gulungan konchiyose tousan.

"aneh sekali gulungan ini , biasanya gulungan fuin dikelilingi kanji bengkok bengkok malahan ini bukan juga katakana tapi kayak kotak kotak lurus kayak game tetris?".Borutopun perpikir keras untuk memecahkannya , himawaripun bingung melihat kakaknya tersebut dan kebetulan memegang kamera digital yang sering dipakainya untuk memotret pemandangan bersama ibunya."Boruto niichan bolehkah Hima memotret gulungan tersebut"boleh saja tapi jangan mengganggu nichan ya!",

"oke kak Hima akan mengambil gambar yang bagus dan memperlihatkan ke kaachan" sambil antusias himawaripun memotret semua gulungan kecil tersebut. "selanjutnya gulungan besar ,mungkin itu jurus kunchiyose terbaru tochan mudah mudahan bukan katak, dibelakangnya tertulis alfabet, tapi tunggu alfabetkan baru di temukan 30 tahun yang lalu pada saat tochan umur lima tahun disini tertulis,. Inisial LH x NM x AA dibawahnya tulisan itu ada gambar kunci, kunai cabang tiga, dan salip. NM mungkin kakek, karena nama kakek Namikaze Minato mungkin ini gulungan punya dia. tochan mana mungkin menemukan gulungan serumit ini diakan baka. Tapi inisial lain siapa apa teman kakek soalnya nama nenekkan Uzumaki Kushina inisial UK. Jangan jangan ini selingkuhan kakek hahaha. bodoh amat yang penting liat isinya dulu" gumam Boruto.

Borutopun membuka gulungan tersebut dan terkejut karena bukan kunchiyose yang di dapat, Cuma gambar hexagram segi sembilan dimasing masing ujung terdapat gambar binatang dan ditengah hexagram terdapat enam lingkaran yang sama dengan warna sama dengan gulungan tengah tertulis kanji gerbang.

" ini lebih aneh lagi" gumam Boruto. tapi kayak pernah deh melihat gambar binatang tersebut?, ada gambar rubah, musang, kucing , ooo mungkin ini biju yang pernah touchan ceritakan biarpun sedikit buram, tapi? Kok lain ya, gambar biju yang lain ? apa touchan bohong tapi ini " pikir boruto sambil berpikir." Mmmm Hima coba foto semua ini secara detail biar kita tanya ke touchan besok",

" siap kak Hima akan foto setiap inchi dari gulungan tersebut". "enam bulatan ini mungkin gulungan kecil coba di susun dulu ini tapi kok gak bereaksi , coba pakai darah" Borutopun menggigit jempolnya dan meneteskan ke arah tulisan gerbang tersebut" gak beraksi juga hah" sambil mendesah Borutopun keluar dari gulungan tersebut .

"Tadaima" suara dari depan rumah yang ternyata Hinata pulang. " horee kaa san pulang okairi kachan"sahut Himawari .

"Kenapa Jari Kachan diperban?" Tanya Himawari" oo ini jari kachan terluka karena membuat surat perjanjian pada saat rapat tadi sayang, tapi yang anehnya darah kachan tidak mau berhenti pada saat pulang jadi kachan perban dulu apa kalian sudah makan" tanya Hinata, Himawari pun menggelengkan kepalanya,. apa yang dilakukan niichan mu Hima?" tanya Hinata. "tidak ada Kaachan cuma Boruto niichan sedang melihat gulungan yang di dapat di ruangan touchan"jawab Himawari polos.

"hah anak itu, nanti Naruto pasti marah "gumam hinata sambil menenteng kamera yang baru diterima dari Himawari.

Setelah itu Hinatapun pergi keruang tamu melihat gulungan yang di keluarkan Boruto. "hima sayang Panggil kakak mu untuk makan malam kachan bawa humberger kesukaannya, ya sekali-kali beli makan diluar karena minggu besok udah Oktober tidak ada lagi hamburger ini lagi, itu karena Naruto akan" gumam hinata".

Tiba tiba perban di jari hinata terlepas dan menyentuh tepat di kanji gerbang tersebut. Tiba tiba ada cahaya yang mengilingi Hinata bentuk mirip balok tetris yang sering dimainkan boruto dan Hinatapun berteriak"NARUTOOOO TOLONGGG".

"Kachan ada apa tebasaaa" sambil berlari dengan Himawari kearah ruang tamu. "dimana kachan Himaaa" tadi dia ada di dekat gulungan tersebut nichan . "tapi disini tidak ada gulungan hima Cuma bekas terbakar"

Borutopun panik dan cepat cepat mengambil telepon untuk memanggil Naruto.

Tiba tiba ada ledakan di belakang rumah hokage dan mereka berdua terkejut dan langsung berlari ke arah ledakan tersebut dan terkejut siapa yang ada di tengah ledakan tersebut.

TBC

Halo ane pendatang baru dalam membuat fanfic . ane paling senang dengan fanfic naruto apalagi fanfic naruto crossover dxd. Itu aja perkenalan dulu. Mungkin ini Cuma fic gaje saja semoga ada yang suka.

Tokoh utamanya yaitu Hinata . disini ane gak banyak pertarungan . Cuma lebih kearah misteri tujuh gulungan . Hingga hinata bisa kembali ke masa depan. Dengan mencari gulungan tersebut.

Hinata : umur 34 tahun

Naruto dan kawan kawan : 35

Boruto : genin 14 tahun

Himawari : akademi 9 tahun

Konohamaru : 30 tahun

Rock lee dan tenten : 36 tahun

Katagiri hirata : 20 tahun


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA and Seven Scroll

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hinata tidak sengaja mengaktifkan scroll yang terletak di ruang keluarga karena ulah Boruto dan terlempar kemasa lalu pada saat dimasa hokage ketiga. dimana pada saat itu naruto baru berumur tujuh tahun. Apakah hinata bisa kembali atau tidak , apa saja misteri tujuh scroll tersebut bisakah Hinata memecahkan misteri tersebut?

Genre: Sci-fi, Misteri, Adventure, and fantasy

Jumaat, 8 Desember 2017

Naruto bukan kepunyaan ane. Ane Cuma mau minjam tokoh doang untuk fanfic ane hahahahaha

Chapter sebelumnya

 _"_ _Kachan ada apa tebasaaa" sambil berlari dengan Himawari kearah ruang tamu. "dimana kachan Himaaa" tadi dia ada di dekat gulungan tersebut nichan ._

 _"_ _tapi disini tidak ada gulungan hima Cuma bekas terbakar"borutopun panik dan cepat cepat mengambil telepon untuk memanggil Naruto._

 _Tiba tiba ada ledakan di belakang rumah hokage dan mereka berdua terkejut dan langsung berlari ke arah ledakan tersebut dan terkejut siapa yang ada di tengah ledakan tersebut._

Chapter 2 : Hyuga dan Otsutsuki

"Akh aku dimana" Hinatapun membuka mata dan melihat sekitarnya dan terkejut dilihat ruangan tersebut di kelilingi oleh banyak jam. Jarum jam tersebut semuanya tidak berputar semestinya tetapi kebalikan dari arah jam dan berputar dengan cepat.

[Kode DNA : NAMIKAZE MINATO complete]

[objek 1 : Ninggen]

[objek 2: Doujutsu tenseigan]

[gate Eclipse open]

"Suara apa itu, siapa kamu!?" hinatapun berteriak dengan lantang tapi dia terkejut suara tersebut mengetahui tentang mata tenseigan dan juga Hokage ke empat.

 **Flash back on**

 _Mansion Hyuga_

 _"_ _Itukan mata Tenseigan Toneri" teriak Shikamaru_

 _"_ _untuk apa kau menunjukkan mata itu ke kami apa kau akan menyulutkan perang lagi Toneri?" tanya Shikamaru._

 _Semua orang disana terkejut kecuali Naruto, Sai, Sakura dan Hinata karena hanya mereka yang tahu bentuk dari tenseigan._

 _"_ _jadi ini tenseigan apakah bisa menandingi rinnegan ku ini Toneri " tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sinis ke Toneri._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu Sasuke san karena belum ada pertarungan antara tenseigan dan rinnegan, dan juga tujuanku sebaliknya penasehat Hokage atau kupanggil Shikamaru san?"tanya Toneri._

 _Shikamarupun mengangguk dan bertanya"cobaku tebak tujuanmu kesini kalau bukan perang jadi kau cuma berdamai dengan kami ?"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha pantas saja kau adalah shinobi paling jenius di konoha bukan tapi di elemental nation Shikamaru san, memang benar aku Toneri Otsutsuki ingin berdamai dengan elemental nation khususnya konoha karena hampir semua keturunan hagoromo dan hamura berada di konoha terutama keturunan Hamura yaitu Hyuga" jawab Toneri dengan lantang._

 _"_ _Kalau kau mau berdamai kenapa kau membawa mata ini toneri, dan juga ini mata siapa"Tanya Sakura._

 _Toneripun menoleh ke Sakura."dan juga untuk menjadikan tenseigan diperlukan mata byakugan clan Hyuga murni dan mata byakugan clan Otsutsuki jawab dengan jujur Toneri Kalau kau mau berdamai dengan kami!" perintah sakura._

 _Toneripun melihat ke Naruto dan Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Semua orang bertanya tanya apa hubungan dengan Naruto tentang ini? Apakah Hokage merahasiakan ini semua, semua orang pun mendengar dengan seksama dan mendengarkan informasi yang diberikan oleh Toneri._

 _"_ _baiklah kalau gitu, aku tidak menyangka istri Sasuke Uchina mengetahui cara pembangkitan tenseigan." Ucap Toneri menatap tajam ke arah Sakura_

 _"_ _Semua orang disini mengetahuinya Toneri, jangan bertele tele lagi tolong jawab bertanyaan ku sebelumnya!" bentak Sakura._

 _"_ _Oke oke jangan bawa emosi Sakura san , untuk mata Byakugan Otsutsuki aku mendapatkan dari mayat Otsutsuki Momoshiki"jawab Toneri dengan tenang_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin, seharusnya tubuh Momoshiki telah hancur Toneri jangan mengada ngada"bentak Sasuke._

 _"_ _hahaha itu tidak benar Sasuke san pada saat para Gokage dan kau bertarung dengan serangan terakhir itu aku langsung mengambil kepala Momoshiki sebelum hancur dan langsung pergi dari pertarungan kalian,dan juga menyimpan mata dia supaya tidak hancur"Jawab Toneri dengan Tersenyum_

 _Semua orang yang disana terkejut kecuali Naruto ,karena sudah mengetahui sebelumnya dari Toneri._

 _"_ _selanjutnya untuk byakugan clan Hyuga aku mendapatkan"_

 _"_ _TUNGGU TONERI untuk yang satu ini biar aku saja yang menjelaskan !" ujar Naruto_

 _Toneri menatap dengan intens dan langsung mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menjelaskan semua._

 _Semua orang menatap heran dengan Naruto dan bertanya tanya lagi apakah Naruto mempunyai rahasia yang sangat besar sehingga tidak diberitahu kemereka termasuk Sasuke padahal mereka tahu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke bagaikan saudara kandung._

 _"_ _Semuanya maafkan aku karena merahasiakan ini dengan kalian aku takut kalian akan marah atau bagaimana karena aku merahasiakan ini semua"_

 _"_ _aku dan Toneri telah berteman sejak 12 tahun lalu dan merahasiakan ini kecuali untuk para Hokage yaitu Kakashi sensei, nenek Tsunade, dan Orochimaru"_

 _Semua terkejut apa segitunya Naruto menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari mereka_

 _"_ _kalau gitu jelaskan ke kami Naruto jangan dirahasiakan lagi, termasuk hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru"ujar Shikamaru_

 _"_ _Ya benar ini akan merepotkan kita semua ,benarkan Shino" ujar Kiba Sambil melirik ke arah Shino._

 _"_ _hmm itu Benar" jawab Shino singkat._

 _"_ _Aku lanjutkan ceritaku semuanya, aku dan Toneri telah lama saling bekerja sama saat itu dan juga beraliansi tapi apakah ini benar tidak memberitahukan ke semuanya tentang ini pikirku pada saat itu. Karena pada dasarnya Toneri itu mau menghancurkan Elemen Nation dengan menghantam bulan ke bumi untuk orochimaru sebentar lagi akan masuk bagian yang aku ceritakan"_

 _"_ _setelah itu aku membahas ini ke Kakashi sensei untuk mendapatkan sarannya dia mau menerimanya asal aku harus lulus dari ujian chunin, jounin dan menjadi Hokage. Sebelum itu Kakashi sensei memanggil nenek Tsunade sebagai saksi dan untuk mengawasku menjadi calon Hokage selanjutnya"_

 _"_ _hmm dari ceritamu aku menduga ini masalah serius dan juga yang dihadapi itu adalah clan Otsutsuki" jawab Shikamaru_

 _"_ _Ya itu benar Shikamaru, sebenar nenek Tsunade marah besar tapi dia berpikir karena ini sudah bukan urusannya dia mau mengajarkan tentang tanggung jawab menjadi Hokage"_

 _"_ _Alasan lain aku tidak menceritakan ini kekalian dulu karena menurut Kakashi sensei aku harus menjadi Hokage supaya tidak ada pertentangan." Jawab Naruto ._

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau gitu kami bisa menerima alasan itu Naruto tapi apa hubunganmu dengan mata Clan Hyuga murni?" Tanya Shikamaru mulai curiga._

 _"_ _oo itu, 10 tahun yang lalu aku ingin memperkenalkan Toneri kekalian semua tapi ditentang oleh Toneri sendiri, dia juga berkata untuk sebuah aliansi harus ada simbol untuk mengikat sebuah perjanjian, dan simbol ini adalah mata tenseigan ini semuanya" jawab naruto_

 _"_ _Untuk mata byakugan clan Hyuga aku mendapatkan dari Orochimaru" jawab Naruto_

 _"_ _NARUTOOO ! MATA SIAPA YANG ADA PADA OROCHIMARU dan juga mengapa kau diberi secara Cuma Cuma mata tersebut! bentak hinata._

 _"_ _tenang dulu Hinata , biar aku jelaskan untuk itu tolong jaga emosimu" dengan panik Naruto menenangkan Hinata._

 _"_ _Mata ini milik saudara ayahmu Hinata atau bisa kubilang orang tua dari Hyuga Neji."ucap Naruto._

 _Semua orang sangat terkejut terutama Hinata, lee dan tenten karena mereka yang lebih dekat dengan Neji Hyuga._

 _"_ _Jadi ini adalah gabungan mata paman Hizashi Naruto!" Hinatapun hampir menangis dan menatap tajam Naruto._

 _"_ _Ya itu benar Hinata, kata Orochimaru mata ini sudah ada sama dia waktu masih berkhianat " jawab Naruto_

 _"_ _tapi ini aneh sekali Naruto" ujar Tenten,_

 _Kalau benar ini mata ayah Neji seharusnya mata byakugan tidak bisa aktif lagi Naruto juinjutsu akan aktif dan menghilangkan kekuatan byakugan tolong ini dijelaskan Naruto, karen dulu Neji pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya ke kami berdua!" ujar Tenten._

 _"_ _ya itu benar Naruto kun bagaimana cara mata byakugan bisa aktif lagi" lee pun ikut bertanya ke Naruto_

 _"_ _Orochimaru pernah berkata mata Byakugan ini didapat oleh seseorang misterius, tapi dia tidak mengingat orang tersebut kemungkinan ingatannya telah dihilangkan oleh orang misterius tersebut"_

 _"_ _untuk mengaktif byakugan Hizashi diperlukan bagian DNA hidup yang mirip sama dia dan kecocokan hampir 100%"jawab Naruto_

 _"_ _Hmm berarti di perlukan sampel yang mendekati Tuan Hizashi yang berarti itu Neji sama tuan Hiashi Naruto"ujar Sakura_

 _"_ _Memang benar itu Sakura sampel itu darah dari Neji pada saat genin dulu semua, itu semua karena orang misterius yang memberikan darah ke Orochimaru" jawab Naruto_

 _"_ _Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya kenapa aku diberi secara percuma karena dulunya aku dan Toneri pergi ke laboratorium Cuma meminta apakah bisa dibuatkan mata sintesis byakugan Hyuga untuk persayaratan perjanjian kita ini"._

 _"_ _Tapi apa yang dia bilang membuat ku terkejut , dia menunjukkan mata byakugan tuan Hizashi dan menjelaskan sekedarnya saja bahwa mata itu di dapat pada saat aku masih akedemi dulu semuanya, dia bilang yang memberikan mata sekaligus darah Neji Hyuga orang misterius tersbut semuanya "_

 _Semua mendesah pelan tentang kenyataan ini, karena Naruto mempunya rahasia yang sangat besar bagi mereka terutama Hinata, Lee dan Tenten._

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin ular licik tersebut memberikan secara percuma Naruto!"_

 _"_ _apakah ada bayarannya untuk tersebut haaa?!" tanya ino_

 _"_ _bayaran nya itu adalah darah ku, gigi, rambut , air ludah, sedikit kulit,bagian sumsung tulang belakang dan sedikit tulang ekor" Jawab Toneri_

 _"_ _APAAAAAA! Semua orang terkejut kecuali Naruto mendengar kata Toneri._

 _"_ _Untuk apa semua itu Naruto?" bentak Kiba._

 _"_ _Baiklah akan ku jawab, kalian semua tahu Mitsuki anak dari Orochimaru? Tanya Naruto_

 _"_ _Apa hubungan ini dengan Mitsuki Naruto" tanya Choji karena, Choji mengenal Mitsuki._

 _"_ _jangan jangan Mitsuki adalah kloning" sakura Menatap Toneri dengan intens._

 _"_ _ya kau benar Sakura, Mitsuki adalah Kloning dari Toneri sendiri karena Wajah lebih mirip Toneri dari pada Orochimaru dan juga nama Mitsuki dari kata Tsuki yang berarti bulan ,"jawab Naruto_

 _"_ _aku sudah capek terkejut kalau masih ada lagi katakan saja Naruto" Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Aku lanjutkan ceritaku semuanya setelah itu aku menyimpan mata tersebut dan menyuruh Toneri untuk mencari mata byakugan Otsutsuki"_

 _"_ _Setelah itu kalian tahu semua bagaimana Toneri mendapatkan mata clan Otsusuki tersebut biarpun dia mencari bertahun –tahun karena waktu dibumi Cuma 7 hari saja dalam waktu sebulan pada saat bulan purnama."_

 _"_ _kenapa bisa begitu karena gerbang bulan sama bumi hanya pada saat bulan purnama saja akan aktif dan juga pada saat itu cakra clan Hyuga dan Otsutsuki akan meningkat tiga kali lipatnya. Sehingga Toneri bisa melewati gerbang antara bumi dan bulan karena cakranya cukup untuk melewati gerbang tersebut"._

 _"_ _gerbang tersebut yaitu danau tempat dimana pertarungan kita dulu Shikamaru" jawab Naruto_

 _"_ _Ooo danau tersebut yaa,"Jawab Sakura dan Sai serentak_

 _"_ _Naruto ini mungkin pertanyaan terakhir. Bagaimana Kalian bisa menggabungkan byakugan clan Hyuga dengan byakugan clan Otsutsuki menjadi Tenseigan dan kenapa warnanya menjadi levender begini yang aku lihat dulu warna Tenseigan biru langit cerah."Tanya Shikamaru._

 _"_ _penggabungan dua mata ini Cuma Kebetulan saja Shikamaru, jujurnya saja awalnya kami akan membawa dua pasang bola mata yaitu Byakugan clan Hyugan dan Byakugan clan Otsutsuki. Karena kecerobohanku aku tidak sengaja meletakkan wadah yang sama sehingga mereka berosenansi pada saat itu sehingga menjadi mata tenseigan"_

 _"_ _Kenapa warnanya lavender karena kedua byakugan warnanya lavender karena itu tenseigannya juga berwarna levender, beda dengan Toneri warna matanya memang biru langit pada awalnya. juga tingkat cakra mata ini hampir sama dengan cakra kurama semuanya"_

 _"_ _haaahhh karena itu cuma kalian saja yang kuundang dalam pertemuan ini karena mata sangat berbahaya sekali bagi dunia shinobi semuanya" desah Naruto_

 _Hampir semua orang yang ada di rapat berkeringat dingin kata kata Naruto barusan._

 _"_ _Naruto nii Apakah Aku tidak apa-mendengar ini semua aku yang paling muda disini?"tanya Konohamaru._

 _"_ _Semua Pewaris clan tertua di konoha ini harus hadir konohamaru kau juga calon Hokage masa depan jadi selayaknya kau berada disini" ucap naruto bijak._

 _"_ _Hinata nanti kau bawa pulang mata ini kerumah setelah kita menanda tangani surat perjanjian tersebut dan simpan di berangkas rahasia kita untuk sementara waktu"_

 _Hinatapun tekejut karena suaminya menyuruhnya menyimpan mata tersebut "tapi kan kau bisa membawanya dulukan Anata"_

 _"_ _tidak bisa Hinata Aku dan lainnya ada pekerjaan penting kau kan cuma membawa pulang. Malahan nanti aku segel mata ini dengan aman supaya lebih aman kau membawanya Tsuma" jawab Naruto._

 _"_ _haah oke kalau begitu Anata,pastikan segelnya dengan aman" Hinata sambil mendesah karena hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan suaminya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu Sai tolong kamu buat surat perjanjian ini dengan cepat sesuai dengan orang yang berada disini"_

 _"_ _dan juga semua kita akan makan siang bersama-sama, anggap saja kita ini lagi reuni hahaha, biar aku yang traktir" tawa Naruto_

 _"_ _setelah itu jam tiga siang kita akan kumpul lagi" ujar Naruto._

 **Flash Back Off**

"Aku ingat mata tensigan aku bawa untuk disimpan dan juga cakranya hampir sama dengan kurama" gumam Hinata

[dragon energy : no responding ][gate paralel dimension , close]

"suara ini kayak sudah di program oleh Hokage keempat, layaknya sebuah computer pintar, tapi apa benar ini buatan Hokage Keempat? Ini terlalu modern karena zaman dahulu belum ada bahasa asing kayak ini" pikir Hinata.

[Energy supernatural konfirmasi : cakra objek 1 and 2]

[penyerapan energi supernatural objek doujutsu tenseigan 10%, 50%, 80%, 99% penyerapan cakra sukses]

[penyerapan kehidupan objek 2 konfirmasi ]

"APAAAA kehidupanku diserap! Tidaaakk Naruto tolooooong aku aaaaaaaaaa aahkkk"

Hinata meronta ronta kesakitan karena energi kehidupan diserap sehingga mengalami kritis dan hampir mati karena terserapnya cakra dan energi kehidupannya

[penyerapan 1 tahun, 5 tahun ,kondisi objek 1 kritis] [memulai prosedur darurat, penggabungan objek 1 dan 2 konfirmasi]

"APALAGI INI ,MATAKU" Narutoooo, Boruto, Himaaaaa, hiks hiks aaakkkkkkkk," Hinatapun menangis dengan keras karena tidak kuat menahan sakit.

[penggabungan sukses][pelanjutan penyerapan energi kehidupan dilanjutkan , 5 tahun pengambilan, 10 tahun pengambilan di konfirmasi]

[objek 1 :umur 34 tahun, 10 tahun , cakra murni 3 % c, cakra tenseigan 1 % , 10 tahun pengambilan umur sebagai pembayaran melewati gerbang waktu]

[membuka gerbang waktu 25 september tahun xxxx, jam 8 pm, 45 menit, 34 detik] [pemunduran waktu 28 tahun dikonfirmasi]

[gate time dimension, open]

[pengeluaran objek 1 keluar gerbang] [konfirmasi]

[Objek telah dikirim meninggalkan objek , misi selesai][pengembalian scroll ketempat semula]

"Akkkk dimana ini rasanya daerah sini pernah kulihat," Hinatapun bergumam sambil melihat sekitarnya,dan terkejut .

INIKAAAAN !

TUBI CONTINUE

Cuman itu aja yang bisa ane ketik karena ane baru newbie dalam penulisan. Mungkin para pembaca tidak terlalu mengerti cara penulisan ane dan konsep cerita ane mungkin ane gak terlalu pandai berimajinasi yaaaa . munkin harus berpikir didalam kota imajinasi hahahahaha.

Chapter selanjutnya akan ane banyakin tentang misteri tujuh scroll tersebut. Dan juga untuk adegan pertarungan kemungkinan sedikit atau tidak ada, karena disini hinata akan ane buat sebagai ninja yang penuh perhitungan dalam bertindak dalam pemikiran, ucapan dan perbuatan hahaha. Semoga ada yang suka dengan cerita ane .

Hinata : 34 tahun, pengikisan umur 10 tahun menjadi 24 tahun

Naruto dan kawan: 35 tahun

Toneri : 39 tahun

Lee dan Tenten: 36 tahun

Konohamaru: 30 tahun


	3. Chapter 3

HINATA and Seven Scroll

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hinata tidak sengaja mengaktifkan scroll yang terletak di ruang keluarga karena ulah Boruto dan terlempar kemasa lalu pada saat dimasa Hokage ketiga. dimana pada saat itu Naruto baru berumur tujuh tahun. Apakah Hinata bisa kembali atau tidak , apa saja misteri tujuh scroll tersebut bisakah Hinata memecahkan misteri tersebut?

Genre: Sci-fi, Misteri, Adventure, and fantasy

Senin, 25 Desember 2017

Naruto bukan kepunyaan ane. Ane cuma mau minjam tokoh doang untuk fanfic ane hahahahaha

Chapter sebelumnya

 _"_ _APALAGI INI ,MATAKU" Narutoooo, Boruto, Himaaaaa, hiks hiks aaakkkkkkkk," Hinatapun menangis dengan keras karena tidak kuat menahan sakit._

 _[penggabungan sukses][pelanjutan penyerapan energi kehidupan dilanjutkan , 5 tahun pengambilan, 10 tahun pengambilan di konfirmasi]_

 _[objek 1 :umur 34 tahun, 10 tahun , cakra murni 3 % c, cakra tenseigan 1 % , 10 tahun pengambilan umur sebagai pembayaran melewati gerbang waktu]_

 _[membuka gerbang waktu 25 september tahun xxxx, jam 8 pm, 45 menit, 34 detik] [pemunduran waktu 28 tahun dikonfirmasi]_

 _[gate time dimension, open]_

 _[pengeluaran objek 1 keluar gerbang] [konfirmasi]_

 _[Objek telah dikirim meninggalkan objek , misi selesai][pengembalian scroll ketempat semula]_

 _"_ _Akkkk dimana ini rasanya daerah sini pernah kulihat," Hinatapun bergumam sambil melihat sekitarnya,dan terkejut ._

 _INIKAAAAN !_

Chapter 3 : **KONOHA MASA LALU**

"Ini kan Lokasi rumah kami , tapi ini masih tanah kosong , jadi benar aku telah di bawa kemasa lalu!"

"kenapa tubuh ini tidak mau bergerak dan kepalaku pusing" ucap Hinata, dan tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan dengan cakra yang hampir habis.

 **xxxxxx**

Konoha gakure adalah desa yang mempunyai clan ninja-ninja hebat sejak zaman Hokage pertama yaitu Hashirama Senju dan rivalnya Madara Uchiha. Clan-clan yang bergabung dalam selain mereka yaitu Hyuga, Sarutobi,Nara,Yamanaka,Akamichi, dan lain lain. Juga Uzumaki sebagai Aliansi biapun Uzumaki telah tidak ada tetapi warisan yang mereka terima tetap ada. Clan tersebut termasuk sangat disegani karena mengusai fuinjitsu yang jarang di kuasai oleh desa-desa lain karena itulah desa tersebut di serang sehingga kepunahan clan uzumaki.

Hokage saat ini yang bernama adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin Konoha . Karena Yondaime Minato mati saat penyegelan insiden kyubi maka Hiruzenpun menjabat lagi sebagai hokage karena tidak adanya calon hokage yang pantas saat itu juga.

Kantor Hokage

"Lapor hokage sama ada aktifitas cakra di sebelah barat dekat dengan gerbang konoha , adanya aktifitas jurus jikukan disana biarpun sudah menghilang" ujar tim pelindung kekai konoha.

Hokage pun terkejut karena ada laporan mendadak tersebut sehingga menyuruh tiga anbu untuk menyelidiki cakra tersebut " neko, boar dan saru tolong kalian selidiki bagian barat dekat dengan gerbang konoha, dan juga apabila terlalu berbahaya tolong salah satunya lapor ke saya dan yang lain pantau dan jangan berbuat gegabah karena yang bisa memakai jurus jikukan hanya sekelas dengan kage mengerti!?

"hai Hokage sama" jawab ketiga ambu dan langsung pergi dari kantor hokage menuju lokasi.

"hah, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa memakai jurus jikukan selain Nidaime dan Minato karena mereka sudah meninggal" pikir Sandaime.

.

.

"mm ternyata disana lokasi yang dikatakan Sandaime sama,Saru selidiki sekitar sini apabila ada mata-mata yang menyelidiki desa" ujar Neko

Sarupun mengganggu dan memisahkan diri untuk menyelidiki, apabila ada mata mata yang membahayakan desa konoha

Setelah sampai dilokasi kejadian Neko dan Boar terkejut karena Cuma ada wanita yang pingsan dilokasi dan mendektesi cakra perempuan dan lokasi sekitarnya. Setelah tidak ada tanda- tanda bahaya nekopun memeriksa wanita tersebut.

"mmm wanita ini hampir kehilangan cakranya apa yang terjadi sama dia? Disekitar cuma tas yang berisi buku novel, gulungan kosong, botol dan apa ini? Apa ini kamera tapi ini kayaknya lebih modern"pikir Neko

"Boar tolong angkut wanita ini kerumah sakit konoha dan awasi wanita sampai siuman" perintah Neko.

Boar pun mengangguk dan mulai menggendong wanita tersebut untuk periksa di rumah sakit. Tiba tiba sarupun datang dan mulai melapor ke Neko apa saja yang dia amati disekitar lokasi kejadian tersebut.

"jadi tidak ada tanda-tanda mata-mata dan aktifitas cakra disekitar sini, oke Saru kita berdua akan ke kantor Hokage untuk melapor" perintah Neko dan langsung menuju kantor Hokage.

 **Di Kantor Hokage**

"jadi apa saja yang ada disana Neko" tanya Sandaime

"disana cuma ada wanita yang pingsan yang saya kira berumur 20 an dan telah kusuruh Boar untuk membawa ke rumah sakit Konoha sekaligus mengawasi wanita tersebut , aku juga menyuruh Saru untuk menyelidiki sekitarnya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mata-mata dan bekas pertempuran juga saya membawa barang yang dibawa oleh wanita tersebut sandaime sama" jawab Neko

"apa saja yang dibawa wanita tersebut Neko" tanya Sandaime lagi

"Cuma buku novel, gulungan kosong, botol dan kamera belum pernah kulihat bentuknya sandaime sama"

"mm Saru tolong kau serahkan kesemua benda tersebut ke tim penyelidik dan Neko kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang" ujar Sandaime

"Hai Hokage sama"jawab Neko dan Saru

 **Dirumah Sakit Konoha**

"Jadi bagaimana Boar keadaan wanita tersebut"tanya sandaime

"menurut tim medis wanita ini banyak sekali kehilangan cakra juga dia memiliki dua sumber cakra Sandaime sama dan cakra dia ini mirip dengan hyuga" jawab Boar

"Dua sumber cakraHyuga? tolong ceritakan secara detil Boar dan juga apa dia jinchuriki" perintah Sandaime terkejut karena penjelasan Boar

" dia bukan jinchuriki, untuk ninja biasanya sumber cakra berada pada sekitar perut dan melepaskan yin dan yang keseluruh tubuh tapi wanita ini mempunya sumber lain yaitu pada matanya hokage sama. Mata ini mungkin dojutsu Hokage sama karena kata tim medis matanya berwarna lavender dan polanya seperti taratai"

Sandaimepun terkejut dan mulai perpikir " aneh sekali biasanya shinobi hanya cuma punya satu sumber cakra, kecuali jinchuriki atau mempunyai jurus seperti tsunade. Malahan byakugan dan sharingan tetap saja membutuhkan suplai cakra dari tubuh, tapi wanita ini mempunya sumber cakra di matanya . Dan juga dojutsu apa yang dimiliki wanita ini?"

"memang cakranya mirip dengan Hyuga tapi matanya bukan byakugan apa maksudnya ini? Apakah ini perbuatan Orochimaru lagi tapi hampir sepuluh tahun tidak ada informasi pergerakan dia"

"berapa lama wanita ini bisa siuman Boar?" tanya sandaime

"kata tim medis kemungkinan tiga hari sudah siuman dan juga cakranya kembali semula Hokage sama" jawab Boar

"haaahh tiga hari ya dia siuman. besok ada rapat membahas tentang uchiha semoga tidak hal yang buruk"gumam Sandaime

 **Tiga Hari Kemudian**

Hinatapun tersadar mencium bau obat-obatan dan terduduk dengan memegang kepalanya dan mulai tersadar karena dia berada di rumah sakit dikonoha. Di sekeliling dia melihat kalender dan lambang rumah sakit konoha juga melihat cermin di sebelah kanannya dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan.

"ugghh kepalaku pusing ini dimana?"

"mm lambang konoha dan juga tercium obat-obatan"

"mungkin ini rumah sakit Konoha" gumam Hinata

Hinatapun medeteksi ada cakra diluar pintu dan mulai berpikir kemungkinan disana ada penjaga yang menjaganya.

Hinatapun mulai berpikir, dan melihat cermin dan terkejut melihat matanya berubah.

"Inikan mata tenseigan kenapa ini, jangan jangan, pada saat aku sekarat mata ini bergabung dengan ku ,"

"bagaimana ini cara menjelaskan ke semua orang terutama Hokage saat ini?"

"hah dan juga aku harus merubah nama dulu supaya orang-orang tidak curiga padaku tapi rasanya ada yang lupa kayaknya"desah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan datang anbu dengan topeng babi hutan melihat Hinata yang sudah siuman. Anbu tersebut memanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata dan menyuruh dokter tersebut mengawasi Hinata. Sementara Anbu tersebut pergi kekantor Hokage untuk melapor bahwa Hinata sudah Siuman.

"bagaimana cara aku keluar dengan situasi begini anbu konoha terkenal kuat dan juga kemungkinan cakraku telah diteksi karena aku keturunan Hyuga, nanti saja aku pikir lebih baik menunggu hokage dulu untuk sementara waktu" pikir Hinata

 **Kantor Hokage**

"banyak sekali laporan yang ditangani belum lagi kenakalan bocah tersebut"

"tapi aku aku tidak terlalu memikir kan bocah tersebut yang aku pikirkan tentang clan uchiha apakah benar mereka mau kudeta apa yang dipikirkan Fugaku saat ini? Apakah ini menyangkut insiden kyubi karena semua berpikir ini ulah uchiha" gumam Hiruzen

Hiruzenpun mendeteksi ada yang datang tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan shunshin dan langsung berlutut memberi hormat

"Mm jadi wanita tersebut sudah siuman Boar, Apakah dia melawan atau yang lainnya" ujar Hiruzen

"hai Hokage sama wanita tersebut telah siuman dan diperiksa keadaan oleh ninja medis, juga wanita tersebut tidak melawan tapi anehnya tidak ada tanda-tanda terkejut yang kulihat di wajahnya Hokage sama" jawab Boar

"baik kalau begitu kita langsung saja kerumah sakit konoha sekarang juga"

"Saru ,Neko"panggil Hiruzen

"hai Hokage"jawab Saru dan Neko

"kalian deteksi apakah ada anbu roat disekitar rumah sakit dan kalau ada langsung eksekusi dan Boar kita berangkat sekarang"Jawab Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage"jawab mereka dan langsung pergi dengan shunshin kecuali boar untuk mendampingi Hiruzen

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Hinatapun memandang pemandangan di luar jendela dan melihat ada empat patung Hokage berdiri kokoh dan mulai mengambil kalender di dekat nya dan mulai bergumam

" 4 oktober xxxx berarti aku memang telah dilempar ke masa lalu jarak sekitar 28 tahun dan juga aku terkejut bagian bekas perut operasi cesar himawari hilang yang berarti umurku antara 20 sampai 24 tahun sekarang. Karena dulu melahirkannya aku umur 25 tahun"

Tiba tiba pintu diketuk dan masuk Hokage ketiga saat ini yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen pun melihat wanita tersebut duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"kukira kau akan kabur nona , jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang" ujar Hiruzen

"ya untuk apa aku kabur hokage sama karena aku diawasi oleh anbu dan ninja konoha dan juga ini ditengah desa konoha yang berarti aku tidak bisa lolos dari pengawasan, juga keadaanku semakin baik Hokage sama" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum

"mm wanita ini cerdas juga apakah dia juga ninja tapi kemungkinan dia ini memang ninja karena memiliki dua sumber cakra baik lah kalau gitu aku akan menanyakan identitasnya dulu" pikir Hiruzen

"perkenalkan namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi hokage saat siapa namamu nona, dimana kamu berasal" ujar Hiruzen

Hinatapun berpikir bagaimana cara menjawabnya apakah dia harus berbohong atau jujur ini sangat sulit bisa saja dia di eksekusi karena zaman sekarang mana ada hyuga yang mata seperti teratai. Hinatapun diam membisu

"mm apakah pertanyaanku sangat sulit nona ? kenapa kulihat kau sangat panik dan juga aku merasa kau mirip dengan clan hyuga" ujar hiruzen

"haah baik lah hokage sama aku akan menjawab asal memenuhi syaratku,"

"apa syaratmu nona aku bisa pertimbangkan"jawab Hiruzen

"baiklah kalau gitu, pertama kalau anda ingin tahu tentangku anda harus menyingkirkan semua anbu disekitar rumah sakit ini hokage sama ya mungkin ada sekitar 7 anbu termasuk anbu boar disana hokage sama, aku juga tahu ada anbu road dekat rumah sakit ini sekitar 4 orang dan aku ingin semua di singkirkan karena ini menyangkut keselamatanku juga, dan terakhir aku ingin anda membantu saya kembali kerumah karena aku tahu anda adalah orang yang sangat menjaga rahasia itu saja syaratku hokage sama" jawab hinata

Hiruzenpun terkejut dengan permintaan wanita yang ada di depannya tersebut karena mengetahui jumlah anbu yang berada di rumah sakit dan juga dia mengetahui kalau ada anbu road di sekitar rumah sakit

"Jangan main-main nona anda bisa saja membunuh hokage kalau kami tidak ada disampingnya, dan juga anda bisa saja saya bunuh sekarang juga karena sudah lancang memerintah kami" bentak Boar

"anbu san aku mengerti kalian adalah penjaga hokage tapi, apakah hokage selemah itu? Dan juga aku sedang tidak bersenjata ,cakraku masih belum stabil sekarang karena itu aku mencoba memakai sensorku untuk melacak kalian semua apakah masih stabil atau bukan. Ternya itu hanya menguras cakraku saja anbu san, coba saja deteksi cakraku apakah stabil atau tidak"jawan hinata

"cukup boar penuhi saja permintaan nona tersebut dan juga eksekusi anbu road yang telah memata-matai kita" ujar Hiruzen

"hai hokage sama, nona aku minta maaf karena telah meremehkan kekuatan Hokage kalau begitu aku permisi" jawab Boar dan langsung shunsin untuk mengejar anbu road

"haah baiklah nona aku ulangi pertanyaanku , siapa namamu nona, dimana kamu tinggal dan apa maksudmu menolongmu kembali kerumah mu" ujar Hiruzen

Hinatapun melihat hiruzen dengan inten dan juga melakukan handsell mendeteksi keadaan rumah sakit dengan byakugan apakah ada mata mata yang mendengar mereka

(BYAKUGAN)

Hinatapun melihat dengan dojutsunya untuk mendektesi apakah masih ada anbu disekitar mereka.

Hiruzenpun terkejut wanita tersebut bisa menggunakan jurus byakugan padahal mata wanita tersebut berbeda dengan clan hyuga dan mulai berpikir.

"selesai hokage sama ternyata tidak ada anbu di sekitar sini"jawab hinata

"jadi siapa kamu sebenarnya nona kenapa kau mempunyai jurus clan hyuga dan juga matamu tidak sama dengan mata clan hyuga" jawab Hiruzen

"apakah anda bisa merahasian ini Hokage sama, dan juga aku akan mengungkap semua jati diriku karena ini akan menyangkut masa depanku" jawab Hinata

Sambil berpikir Hiruzen pun mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu jangan terkejut dan juga rilek saja" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum

"NAMAKU ADALAH UZUMAKI HINATA karena aku sudah menikah lebih tepatnya HYUGA HINATA clanku berasal hokage sama" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum

"APAAAAAAA itu tidak mungkin !" teriak HIRUZEN

xxxxxxx

 **TBC**

Maaf baru apload sekarang karena lagi kerja. Ini baru masih belum ke cerita utamanya kemungkinan chapter selanjut akan lebih cepat lagi.

Itu saja yang bisa ane buat sekarang . kalau begitu terima kasih ada yang mau membaca cerita ane yang berantakan ini. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Hinata : 24 tahun

Hiruzen : 60 tahun

Anbu Boar, Neko Saru : 25 tahun ke atas


	4. Chapter 4

HINATA and Seven Scroll

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hinata tidak sengaja mengaktifkan scroll yang terletak di ruang keluarga karena ulah Boruto dan terlempar kemasa lalu pada saat dimasa hokage ketiga. dimana pada saat itu naruto baru berumur tujuh tahun. Apakah hinata bisa kembali atau tidak , apa saja misteri tujuh scroll tersebut bisakah Hinata memecahkan misteri tersebut?

Genre: Sci-fi, Misteri, Adventure, and fantasy

Sabtu, 30 Desember 2017

Naruto bukan kepunyaan ane. Ane Cuma mau minjam tokoh doang untuk fanfic ane hahahahaha

Chapter sebelumnya

 _(BYAKUGAN)_

 _Hinatapun melihat dengan dojutsunya untuk mendektesi apakah masih ada anbu disekitar mereka._

 _Hiruzenpun terkejut wanita tersebut bisa menggunakan jurus byakugan padahal mata wanita tersebut berbeda dengan clan hyuga dan mulai berpikir._

 _"_ _selesai hokage sama ternyata tidak ada anbu di sekitar sini"jawab hinata_

 _"_ _jadi siapa kamu sebenarnya nona kenapa kau mempunyai jurus clan hyuga dan juga matamu tidak sama dengan mata clan hyuga" jawab Hiruzen_

 _"_ _apakah anda bisa merahasian ini Hokage sama, dan juga aku akan mengungkap semua jati diriku karena ini akan menyangkut masa depanku" jawab Hinata_

 _Sambil berpikir Hiruzen pun mengangguk_

 _"_ _baiklah kalau begitu jangan terkejut dan juga rilek saja" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum_

 _"_ _NAMAKU ADALAH UZUMAKI HINATA karena aku sudah menikah lebih tepatnya HYUGA HINATA clanku berasal hokage sama" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum_

 _"_ _APAAAAAAA itu tidak mungkin !" teriak HIRUZEN_

Chapter 4:Hinata dan Hiruzen

"Apa maksudmu nona ,anda bisa di eksekusi kalau anda berbohong. Dan juga aku bisa mengerti kalau masih ada uzumaki di bumi ini menjadi suamimu tapi untuk clan hyuga tidak mungkin. Semua clan hyuga seluruhnya berada di konoha dan tidak ada yang bisa kabur. Kalaupun bisa hanya hyuga soke yang bisa keluar konoha itupun masih di kawal, untuk hyuga bunke mereka sudah memakai segel terkutuk dan juga pertanyaan ku yang lain kenapa aku harus menolongmu membawamu kerumahmu, dimana kamu berasal nona!" bentak Hiruzen

Hinatapun terkejut atas bentakan dari hiruzen karena dia baru pertamakali di bentak oleh seorang hokage ketiga. Dan mulai menatap Hiruzen dengan menyendu.

"akan kuceritakan kenapa aku sampai disini Hokage sama atau aku bisa memanggilmu Hiruzen Jiji karena Naruto sering memanggilmu bolehkan" tanya Hinata

"Tunggu dulu nona darimana kau tahu tentang Naruto dan juga kau tahu bocah tersebut memanggilku jiji padahal kau baru pertama kali di Konoha"

"apakah kau tahu tentang Naruto dan juga bisakah aku memakai jurus pengekang padamu supaya tidak kabur, aku tahu ini tidak nyaman dan juga supaya ada kepercayaan antara kita karena kau mengajukan syarat tadi" jawab Hiruzen

"baik , malahan aku tidak mungkin kabur Hiruzen Jiji karena aku tau semua tentang mu dan juga Naruto" ujar Hinata

"Oke ini sudah aku pasang jurus pengekang " ujar Hiruzen

"Untuk informasiku nanti saja ,kalau Informasi tentang Naruto aku akan jawab duluan"

Hinatapun menatap hiruzen dan membetulkan tempat duduknya supaya lebih rileks

", Hokage keempat menyegel kyubi dan anda tahukan Naruto disebut monster oleh penduduk konoha"

"Itu sudah pengetahuan awam bagi penduduk konoha Hiruzen jiji, tapi bukan itu aku tanyakan aku juga mengetahui siapa orang tua Narutokun"sambil menatap sendu ke arah Hiruzen

Hiruzenpun terkejut dan memeriksa tatapan wajah Hinata apakah berbohong atau tidak tapi tidak berubah sedikitpun yang berarti dia itu jujur.

"orang tua Naruto adalah yang menyegel kyubi pada tubuhnya sebagai jinchuriki dan juga orang yang melahirkan Naruto adalah Seorang Uzumaki"

"lanjutkan ceritamu Nona, kalau memang begitu siapa nama orang tuanya Naruto karena karena ini termasuk rahasia kelas SS" jawab hiruzen

"rahasia kelas SS ya, kupikir ini rahasia tingkat kelas S atau A aku dulu berpikir Shinobi konoha banyak yang hebat ternyata tidak juga"ujar Hinata

"apa maksud pernyataanmu nona" tanya Hiruzen

"coba pikir Jiji Hampir seluruh konoha mengetahui Yondaime mempunyai anak pada saat sebelum insiden kyubi tapi pasca serangan kyubi hampir seluruh konoha melupakan bahwa Yondaime mempunyai anak, kemungkinan ini sudah dimanipulasi oleh petinggi konoha ataupun tetua clan bahwa keluarga Hokage telah dibunuh oleh kyubi dan menjelma menjadi seorang anak kecil, hah aku merasa sedih karena penderitaan Naruto namun aku percaya dia bisa melaluinya tanpa ada dendam sedikitpun"

"dan juga dia orangku cintai untuk dari masa lalu , sekarang sampai masa depan aku tetap mencintainya Jiji" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Hah aku terkejut kamu mengetahui rahasia dan juga pernyataanmu sangat aneh di bagian akhir Nona apa maksudmu mencintai dari masa lalu, sekarang sampai masa depan , aku dipanggil kakek olehmu juga aku merasa risih juga hahahaha, karena penduduk konoha menghormatiku

"lanjutkan ceritamu nona dan apa hubunganmu sama Naruto" tanya Hiruzen

"Anda belum sadar sejak tadi aku menjelaskannya dari aku perkenalkan dan membuat istilah tadi Hiruzen Jiji , hihihi kukira titel Profesormu harus dicopot jiji, baik lah"

"Tadi aku kan bilang Namaku Uzumaki Hinata sebelum aku menikah orang tuaku bernama Hiasi Hyuga" coba anda pikir siapa laki-laki yang mempunyai clan Uzumaki di konoha"

"jangan-jangan itu adalah!"

"Ya benar Suamiku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dan juga Aku datang dari masa depan karena aktifnya tanpa sengaja jurus ruang waktu" Jawab Hinata

" aku tidak tahu kamu ini berbohong karena mengaku sebagai anak hiashi mungkin clan itu akan gempar hiashi mempunyai satu anak lagi tapi aku rasa kalau aku menyuruh inoichi untuk melihat isi kepalamu mungkin aku percaya padamu tapi sekarang aku hanya akan mendengar ceritamu dulu nona karena aku yakin orang-orang akan mengincarmu apalagi anbu root , aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolongmu tapi bagaimanapun ini tanggung jawabku sebagai hokage"

"jadi karena itu anda meminta pertolongan saya untuk kerumah yang berarti aku menolongmu untuk pergi kemasa depan untuk bertemu Naruto, sebegitu cinta kamu padanya yaa" ujar Hiruzen

"Ya itu alasan satu lagi tetapi alasanku pulang kemasa depan adalah bukan karena Naruto tapi dua orang anak yang kehilangan Ibunya entah kemana, mereka masih kecil , dan juga perlu bimbingan Karena itu Hiruzen Jiji bukan tapi Hokage Sama tolong aku, aku sangat sangat minta tolong kepadamu untuk menolongku kezamanku" "kau mengerti aku kan Jiji bagaimana rasanya kehilangan , aku juga tahu kaupun pernah kehilangan istrimu dan satu orang anak aku tahu itu, tapi bisakah kau menolongku" hinatapun menunduk sambil menangis terisak isak

"tenangkan dirimu nona dan tegakkan kepalamu dan lihat aku"

Hinatapun berhenti menangis dan menatap Hokage dengan mata yang masihberkaca-kaca

aku tidak tahu berkata apa, kau juga tahu infomasi tentang diriku nona, baik lah aku menolongmu tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu, juga kamu harus menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya menimpamu dari awal sampai kamu datang kezaman sekarang"

"dan juga kamu harus menceritakan tentang matamu dan kemampuannya, kenapa sampai mata byakugan sangat aneh, dan jangan pernah kamu berbohong padaku Nona" ujar Hiruzen dengan menatap tajam kearah Hinata

Hinatapun berpikir bagaimana cara supaya Hiruzen percaya dan juga melihat gelagat dari Hiruzen dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya ,bagaimana caranya supaya Hiruzen Jiji Percaya dan juga sebuah Informasi haruslah diberitahu secara bertahap supaya adanya kepercayaan dan tidak ada saling curiga.

Di dunia shinobi dizaman apapun Informasi sangat penting dijaga dan lebih berharga dan juga sebuah infomasi juga bisa menyebabkan suatu negara bisa saja jatuh karena seseorang penghianat atau bocornya suatu informasi sehingga negara tersebut bisa saja dijajah ataupun runtuh. Karena dunia shinobi sebelum terjadinya perang dunia ke empat masih saling curiga dan mencurigai. Apalagi di desa konoha informasi rahasia sangat banyak terutama masalah keamanan konoha.

Sebagai contoh apabila satu saja Negara elemental tahu insiden pembantaian Uchiha akan terjadi kemungkinan sekitar satu atau dua tahun, pasti mereka akan berkumpul disekitar konoha untuk memulai penyerbuan kekonoha. Karena Hampir semua orang tahu Uchiha adalah clan tertua sejak zaman Madara dan Hashirama. Clan itu sangatlah kuat karena adanya mata terkutuk mereka yaitu saringgan bisa menyerang satu negara kecil tanpa kesulitan. Juga apabila clan itu memang terbantai konoha akan kehilangan kekuatan karena uchiha adalah ujung tombak konoha dalam berperang sejak perang Shinobi kedua dan Ketiga .

"Tapi karena adanya aku disini membuat era ini bisa saja berubah karena infomasiku melebihi apa yang mereka pikirkan. Semua orang pikir clan terkuat yang mereka tahu sejak akademi sampai sekarang di di dunia ini, mungkin mereka pikir adalah Uchiha, Senju, dan Uzumaki. Tapi ada satu clan yang mereka tidak tahu dan juga clan tersebut hampir menghancurkan bumi dua kali oh tidak tapi ketiga kalinya .

Pertama clan itulah dalang utama perang yang akan terjadi sepuluh tahun ke depan ini mungkin mereka kira ini penyebab oleh uchiha tapi insiden tersebut diketahui oleh Suamiku yang berisiknya minta ampun sejak dulu, perang ini untuk membangkitkan ibunya karena rasa cintanya terhadapa ibu supaya bisa menguasai bumi. Kedua clan tersebut juga mau menghancurkan bumi dengan menyeret bulan dan menghantam bumi karena aku tidak mau menjadi ratunya anggap saja begitu dan juga sebenar aku marah pada Suamiku ternyata dia berteman dengan pelaku yang membuat bumi hancur dan terakhir clan itu menyebabkan ujian chunin anakku yang pertama menjadi berantakan tapi untung saja ada go kage dan anakku yang ikut campur melawan clan tersebut.

Clan tersebut juga yang menyebabkan mataku begini dan kemungkinan clan tersebutlah yang mengirimku kesini, aku sangat malas menyebut clan tersebut karena sebelas atau dua belas tahun akan datang semua orang yang ada di era ini akan tahu clan tersebut." Hinatapun berpikir sebab akibat kalau dia memberitahu tentang informasi tentang matanya tersebut karena bisa saja menggemparkan dunia shinobi di era ini.

"baiklah Hiruzen Jiji aku akan memberi informasi tentang aku terdampar ke zaman in tapi untuk informasi tentang mataku maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" ujar Hinata

"kenapa begitu nona apakah kau tidak percaya padaku!" ujar Hokage dengan suara agak berat

"Bukan begitu Hiruzen Jiji katakan saja informasi ini adalah kartu asku, ada istilah setiap orang haruslah mempunyai bekal dalam perjalanan jauh dan juga bekal itu sangatlah banyak sehingga orang disekitarnya penasaran apa saja yang ada didalamnya apakah uang, makanan dan lain-lain. Karena itulah orang-orang akan bertanya dan juga bisa saja bekal tersebut. Kau tahu kan itu Jiji"ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

"hahahahaha anda sangatlah pandai membuat istilah nona, baiklah kalau begitu apakah kau mau memberikan sedikit bekalmu suatu saat nanti nona dan juga kalau aku mempunyai bekal maukah kau memberi bukan tapi membarter dengan bekalmu dengan harga yang sama" tanya Hiruzen

"mm, itu pasti aku akan memberikan sedikit demi sedikit bekalku padamu Hiruzen jiji dan juga aku akan memberikan bekalku dengan harga yang sama" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum

" Aku tahu aku akan memberikan seluruh informasiku kepada jiji karena sekitar tujuh tahun akan datang Jiji akan" Guman Hinata sambil menunduk

"ada apa nona akukan akan apa" ujar Hiruzen

"tidak ada Jiji aku Cuma berpikir saja , baiklah aku ceritakan kenapa aku sampai disini ,ini mungkin bekalku yang pertama yang kuberikan padamu Hiruzen Jiji.

"ketika aku pulang dari rapat antar clan anakku bermain-main dengan gulungan Naruto dan waktu aku mau membereskan tiba-tiba gulungan tersebut aktif, aku terhisap dan tiba tiba aku berada pada zaman sekarang ini" itu saja kuberi bekalku padamu Hiruzen Jiji karena kalau banyak banyak nanti anda akan sakit perut hihi

"Cuma itu saja nona tidak ada yang lain sangat singkat sekali anda berpindah karena sebuah gulungan, hah ini kayaknya seperti teka teki saja nona"

"aku tahu kau belum percaya padaku nona ,kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, aku juga mempunyai bekal untukmu ya biarpun sedikit ini mungkin bermakna bagi mu"

"pada saat kamu koma kami menemukan barang-barangmu, itu saja yang aku beritahu padamu nona" jawab Hiruzen

"apa saja itu Hiruzen Jiji" tanya Hinata

"hahahaha maaf nona Cuma itu yang aku beri informasi dulu ke anda, karena ini juga salah anda karena memberi informasi seadanya, jadi aku juga mengikuti permainanmu nona" jawab Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

"hah baiklah kalau begitu mungkin aku tidak secerdas clan Nara Hiruzen Jiji tapi tetap saja aku heir clan Hyuga Jiji"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita sudahi saja ini Hiruzen jiji karena sudah sore kayaknya,juga kesehatanku masih belum pulih Jiji"

"Dan juga bolehkah aku punya permintaan Jiji mencarikan apertemen dan pekerjaan yang cocok bagiku, aku tahu ini sangat merepotkanmu tapi orang-orang bisa curiga siapa saya" ujar Hinata

" bisa saja nona ,sampai saat kamu pulih kembali, anbu Boar tetap akan menjadi pengawasmu saat ini supaya anda tidak bertindak macam-macam nona , Kalau ako non aktifkan jurus pengekang padamu, aku akan kembali kekantor mungkin laporan sudah menumpuk untuk dibaca hahahaha" tawa hokage

"sampai jumpa nona anbu boar akan terus mengawasi di bali pintu tersebut kalau ada yang mau di tanya suruh saja untuk melaporkan ke anbu boar karena setiap hari ada anbu neko untuk mengecekmu juga apakah kamu bertindak tidak tidak atau tidak, itu saja yang mau aku beritahu nona, aku pergi dulu" Hiruzenpun pergi dan menyuruh anbu boar untuk mengawasi Hinata lagi"

"informasi dari Hiruzen sangat sedikit sekali tapi itu sangat membantu sekali karena ada barang-barang yang ikut terlempar kesini, mudah-mudahan bisa menjadi petunjukku untuk pulang, aku tahu Jiji orang baik tapi, aku juga harus berhati-hati terhadap Jiji. Karena kayak dia Cuma sedikit terkejut dengan informasi yang kukasih mudah- mudahan ini bukan hal yang buruk bagiku dan untuk masa depan era ini" gumam Hinata

 **Kantor Hokage**

"hah aku tidak percaya cerita wanita tersebut sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa barang yang dia bawa ada satu yang belum ada di era ini" gumam Hiruzen sambil menerang melihat patung Hokage

 ** _Flash Back on_**

 _"_ _Jadi bagaimana hasil dari barang wanita tersebut Morino" tanya Hiruzen_

 _"_ _barang yang terjatuh tersebut Cuma gulungan kosong, botol kosong, novel dan kamera kecil yang sangat aneh tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana wanita tersebut mendapatkan kamera tersebut karena kamera biasa ukuran hampir tingginya satu meter dengan memakai kain untuk melihat objek supaya cahaya tidak masuk. Dan juga isinya bukan roll film seperti biasa tapi cuma batrai dan sebuah metal timah, perangkatnyapun sangat rumit, Hokage sama" ujar Morino_

 _"_ _mm Kamera yang aneh ya, mungkin aku harus bertanya pada wanita tersebut tapi sebelum itu ini haruslah di rahasiakan kemungkian wanita itu bisa saja. Mengaku punya dia kamera tersebut paling kurang harus dipancing dengan sebuah cerita atau sebuah informasi bagi dia, karena di dunia ini informasi lebih berharga dari pada nyawa" pikir Hiruzen_

 _"_ _Morino bawa gulungan , novel dan botol itu kesini aku ingin melihat sendiri barang tersebut" perintah Hiruzen_

 _Morinopun mengangguk dan pergi dengan shunshin,_

 _Setelah itu morino membawa semua barang yang disuruh hokage dan menyerahkankan ke Hiruzen semuanya. Hiruzenpun mengecek dan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan menatap sebuah novel tersebut dengan intens, hiruzenpun mengambil novel dan melihat lembar demi lembar novel terzebut danmengernyitkan alis karena ada yang aneh pada novel tersebut, Hiruzenpun bertanya pada Morino_

 _"_ _Apakah ada yang sudah baca novel ini Morino" tanya Hiruzen_

 _"_ _Belum ada pengecekan terhadap novel tersebut Hokage sama kami fokus dulu pada kamera tersebut, apa ada yang aneh Hokage sama" tanya Morino_

 _"_ _oh tidak ada Morino kalau begitu terimakasih aku akan membaca novel ini, mungkin ceritanya menarik ataupun bisa juga ini sebagai petunjuk hahahahaha" ujar Hiruzen sambil tertawa_

 _"_ _kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Hokage sama" morino pergi_

 ** _Flash back off_**

"aku tidak tahu wanita itu mempunyai niat jahat atau pun baik, dia sangat berhati- hati hah. Aku mau saja menyerahkan novel ini ke dia tadi untuk bertanya. Tapi sepertinya novel ini bisa sebagai pertukaran informasi tentang wanita tersebut, hah banyak sekali kertas complain disini hampir semua oleh ulah bocah nakal tersebut"

"Tapi aku harus berhati-hati terhadap wanita tersebut semua tentang Naruto dan Aku dia mengetahuinya, tapi dia belum menyebutkan nama orang tua Naruto. Mungkin wanita tersebut memang mempunyai banyak informasi"

"Aku mungkin tidak percaya cerita wanita tersebut sebelum aku melihat isi novel tersebut ceritanya memang kurang menarik tapi ada bagian-bagian yang sangat aneh dan juga novel ini, haah nanti saja aku pikirkan lebih baik aku lihat novel buatan Jiraiya dulu siapa tahu menarik, dari sampulnya saja menarik seorang wanita dikejar oleh pacarnya hahahaha. Aku tidak tahu apa pikiran Jiraiya.

Apa bagian yang novel yang aneh menurut Hiruzen, dan bagaimana cara Hinata menjalani kehidupan di zaman ini apakah Hinata bisa bertahan , dan juga bagaimana cara hinata mendapatkan benda-bendanya lagi ?

 **TBC**

Itu saja yang bisa ane ketik dulu. mungkin ini chapternya membosankan karena cuma interaksi antara Hinata dan Hiruzen. tapi itu saja dulu yang bisa ane buat dulu

Terima kasih yang sudah mengomen cerita ane. Ane sangat menghargai para pembaca untuk mengomentari kesalahan kesalahan penulisan ane kalau masih ada banyak typo atau salah penulisan dalam bahasa asing

Dan untuk panjang cerita ane ane mungkin konsisten Cuma 2k saja setiap chapter yang bisa ane ketik soalnya cerita ini masih sesuai cerita di canon manga dan anime naruto, tapi ane buat supaya tokoh yang ada di canon yang jarang debut bisa saja ada OC di ceritakan disini. Cerita ini dibuat apakah Hinata bisa mencari tujuh scroll tersebut tanpa merubah sejarah.

Itu saja terimakasih

Hinata = 24 tahun

Hiruzen = 60 tahun

Morino = 25 tahun keatas


End file.
